Police Comics Vol 1 2
. The Knights' Oriental houseboy observes this by peeping through a keyhole, then telephones his secret boss, Tikoy, to warn him. Phantom Lady drives to a local antique shop, which at this hour is closed, but knocks until the elderly, bearded proprietor answers. He's got a lit candle in a candlestick for illumination. She tells him that Senator Knight is selling his collection of netsukes, and he promises to get her a good price for them. But two knife-wielding Oriental assassins have followed her to the store, and slip inside with blades ready. But Phantom Lady and her lantern are also ready; she flashes a cone of Black Light onto them. They slash out blindly and ineffectually, but they do manage to steal all the little idols and escape. Phantom Lady is frustrated, but the shopkeeper claims to know where the thieves have gone. They get into Sandra's car, and he directs her to the Kioland Embassy. He also knows how to get into the Embassy undetected, via the basement door. In an upstairs office in the Embassy, the Ambassador examines the precious idols and gloats that they are now returned to Kioland. A cloaked gaunt, hooded, silent figure stands over him. Suddenly the Phantom Lady is in the room, shining her thick black light onto the table, but just as suddenly a Kioland agent grabs her from behind, while the unspeaking hooded man gathers the little idols into his cloak and slips out of the room. Phantom Lady wrenches herself loose from the security thug and pursues the cloaked man, but the thug doesn't pursue her, as the chase leads out the front door. Amid this, Sandra deduces (based on nothing), that the Hermese Ambassador is alive and has been kidnapped, and that this business with the netsukes is just an opportunistic side-crime. The cloaked man drives away and the Lady drives in pursuit. She uses her black light to cause her quarry to sideswipe a telephone pole but the chase continues, to an out-of-the way and decrepit dock on the river, where a seaplane is moored. Again the black light shines on the fleeing figure, who unluckily falls through some rotten timbers and gets stuck. Phantom lady recognizes him as "ex-Navy man Todd", steals his cloak and the stolen curios, boards the seaplane, and fools the pilot into flying her away. The chatty pilot spills the villains' main plan: They HAVE kidnapped the Hermese Ambassador, and plan use him to coerce Herma's government into declaring war against the U.S., allowing Kioland to step in and "protect" Herma. They fly to a the gang's remote hideout, he lands the seaplane, she konks him unconscious with a wrench, and approaches the only structure around, a small fishing shack. Inside is the missing Ambassador Kivoya, and nobody else. Kivoya is reluctant to return to Washington with her, but she loses patience and punches him unconscious, drapes him over her shoulder, loads him into the seaplane, takes off, and flies back to Washington DC. She cooks up a cover story, involving amnesia, to keep Ambassador Kivoya from losing face with his own government, and gets him safely to DC. The Hermese government buys Kivoya's alibi, and war is averted, so Don and Sandra go on a date to celebrate. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * unnamed houseboy * Tikoy * other assassin * Kioland Ambassador * Todd, ex-U.S.Navy * seaplane pilot Other Characters: * antique dealer * Ambassador Kivoya, of Locations: * ** Hermese Embassy ** Kioland Embassy ** Senator Knight's mansion ** antique shop * U.S. Atlantic Coast ** small island off , North Carolina * , a tiny, neutral nation. * Kioland, a giant, Eastern nation, dictator to a host of tiny countries such as Herma. Items: * Vehicles: * Sandra's black coupe * seaplane | Synopsis12 = | Synopsis13 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * General Muerte Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Looey Lutz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Super Snooper Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Mosquito boats Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tamara Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cookie * Dopey Joe * Senator A.J. Simms Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Dewey Drip Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Hogan Brothers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Dick Mace Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Calona Island Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Duelling the Dope Smugglers is reprinted in . * First issue for Burp the Twerp by Jack Cole. * Phantom Lady ** Phantom Lady wore no mask. By the end of this adventure, both the treacherous houseboy and the enigmatic antique dealer would have to have figured out that the Phantom Lady is Sandra Knight. One of them actually watched her change clothes, and the other met her face to face while she was fencing Senator Knight's curios. ** The reader never does learn how this elderly antique dealer has so much inside knowledge about how to break into the Kioland Embassy. He drops right out of the story as soon as she's inside the place. ** The treacherous houseboy either escapes, or is one of the two knife-wielders in the antique store, both of whom also get away, unarrested. | Trivia = * Jack Cole is also credited as Ralph Johns in this issue. | Recommended = * All-Star Squadron * Freedom Fighters * Phantom Lady * Plastic Man | Links = }}